


Laundry Day

by TigerLily



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-28
Updated: 2012-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-30 06:13:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/pseuds/TigerLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Horatio learns that doing the laundry isn't such a rotten chore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laundry Day

It was laundry day in the Caine/Speedle household. It wasn't Horatio's favorite chore, but it had to get done.

He leaned in the doorway of the laundry room and watched Tim load the washer. Tim was shirtless and his jeans hung low around his lean hips.

Horatio made an appreciative noise in the back of his throat and Tim looked over his shoulder. "Liking what you see, H?" he asked.

"Mmmm..." Horatio murmured.

Tim chuckled. He finished loading the washer. He closed the lid and started it all the while thinking about how he could convince Horatio that there were benefits to laundry day.

Tim turned around and hopped up on the washer. The motion of the machine really aroused him.

Horatio noticed this and smiled. He didn't make a comment but his desire for Tim was evident in his deep blue eyes.

"I seem to be in some difficulty over here, H," Tim murmured. "Think you could save me?"

Horatio's smiled got a bit wider and a touch more evil. He walked over to the washer. He placed his hands on Tim’s thighs and spread his lover’s legs apart. He stepped between them and ran his hands along the inside of Tim’s thighs; edging closer to Tim’s arousal. "Yes," Horatio purred. "You do seem to have a rather large problem here."

Tim threw back his head and groan when Horatio started caressing his aching cock. The friction from his jeans brought him so close to the edge, but he clamped down on his need. He didn’t want to come too early and spoil Horatio’s fun.

"Oh...God...H..." Tim moaned.

"What do you want me to do, Tim?" Horatio asked as he leaned forward and started to nibble on Tim's ear. His hand never stopped caressing Tim.

"Fuck..." Tim breathed. He couldn’t think straight anymore.

"As you wish," Horatio whispered before taking Tim's lips in a tongue-tangling kiss.

Horatio broke off the kiss leaving Tim dazed and panting. "You are such a slut, Timothy Speedle," he remarked with a groan as Tim's hands went under his black t-shirt and started caressing his chest. "But, you're my slut."

“Yours," Tim agreed. He tweaked Horatio’s nipples which caused the redhead to groan. “Yours alone.”

Horatio drew in a shaky breath. His control was rapidly disappearing under Tim ministrations.

He broke off caressing Tim’s cock. He stepped away from Tim’s roaming hands and pulled his t-shirt off. He tossed it over his shoulder only to have it land in the clothes basket that contained similar colored clothing.

“Nice shot,” Tim whispered as he pulled Horatio into his arms.

Horatio smirked. He turned his attention to Tim’s slender neck; kissing and nibbling his way down it. “You taste divine,” he purred.

Tim hissed when Horatio bit sharply at the juncture between neck and shoulder. He loved it when the older man marked him, but it meant that he would have to wear collared shirts for a few days.

Tim repaid the favor enjoying the fact that he could cause Horatio’s eyes to roll into the back of his head. It gave him a head rush to have that kind of power over such a charismatic man.

Horatio changed the balance when he started to caress Tim’s cock. Tim’s hands slid down his arms until they were resting on the washer as the younger man tried to keep from falling over the edge.

Horatio wanted to draw out the foreplay, but he could tell by the way Tim was gripping the edge of the washer that he was too close to the edge. He broke off his teasing and reached for the button of Tim’s jeans. He unbuttoned them and with Tim’s help slid them off the younger man.

He wasn’t surprised to see that Tim had gone commando that morning.

Horatio stepped back and lower his head to kiss the tip of Tim's leaking cock. He heard Tim gulp as the brunette’s breath got caught in his throat. He chuckled and then flicked his tongue out to lick the dribble of pre-cum off the underside.

"Christ," Tim groaned. Horatio was driving him crazy.

Horatio pulled back and Tim saw his lover's famous Cheshire cat grin and knew he was in trouble, but he didn't care.

Horatio dropped to his knees and took Tim completely in his mouth his tongue swirling around Tim's cock.

He felt Tim's fingers tangle in his hair urging him on.

Horatio held Tim still with a hand on each hip. He was careful not to bruise his lover. He could hear Tim mewing in his throat and it gave him a thrill of power mixed with adoration.

Tim was like Horatio in that he didn’t trust easily; and to have him trust Horatio with his body and his heart and his soul was intoxicating and humbling at the same time.

Horatio silently vowed to never betray that trust.

He drew back and left Tim's cock exposed to the air; hard, leaking and covered in his saliva. "Do you want to come for me, Tim?" he inquired, huskily.

"Oh...God...yes..." Tim panted. “Please…”

"Then come for me, baby," Horatio said. "Come for me." He took Tim back in his mouth his tongue enticing the younger man to fall over the edge.

Tim cried out and shot hot seed down Horatio's throat. Horatio took all he gave; not missing a drop.

Horatio slowly removed his mouth from Tim's spent cock. He stood up and gathered the younger man in his arms. He kissed him as Tim rode out his orgasmic bliss.

Tim enjoyed the taste of himself on Horatio's lips. He was reluctant to break the kiss, but the need for oxygen was too powerful to ignore. He vaguely noticed that the washer had finished running.

"I wasn't sure you would do that," Tim whispered as he buried his head into Horatio's neck.

"You had piqued my curiosity when you said there were benefits to helping you do the laundry," Horatio murmured.

"You believe me now?" Tim asked.

“Oh, yes."

Tim looked down and saw Horatio's aroused state. "You seem to have a problem there," he observed, his dark eyes twinkling with restrained amusement. He reached out and stroked the bulge in Horatio’s jeans.

"Just put those damn clothes in the dryer," Horatio growled as he bit back a groan. He stepped back to give Tim room to slide off the washer. "Get your cute ass into the bedroom and I'll show what kind of problem I have."

"Promises, promises," Tim taunted as he slid off the washer and did as Horatio had commanded.

fin


End file.
